


Danganronpa 4: Two Sides

by starfyhero



Series: The End of Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: I may update the character list over time depending on how the final story goes, References and cameos of various characters from the past 4 games, if I included all who appear in the story then the list will be way too long, plus it spoils some things, this is also kinda meant to be my own little version of a v3 continuation/years later scenario thing, this time there's two different classes instead of the typical one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfyhero/pseuds/starfyhero
Summary: The world as everyone knows it is filled with various talented people, with some gaining the privilege of being given the ‘Ultimate’ status.16 Ultimate high school graduates were selected for a mentor ship program by some of the so-called best Ultimates from Japan.16 soon to be average middle schoolers were selected to be enrolled in a special daycare service where more Ultimates from Japan will act as their teachers.One day, these two classes get placed in two different locations, whose administrators are a robotic bat and butterfly, who demand that they participate in a killing game.If any of them hope to escape alive, they’re going to need to learn just what it takes to be able to trust someone with their lives.





	Danganronpa 4: Two Sides

_Many can consider the world to be rather plain.  
  
Not much exciting things can happen in one's life.  
  
That is especially the case if that person is never recognized to be an Ultimate around where they live.  
  
To become an Ultimate in this world, the main thing to keep in mind is that you have to be really talented in your area of expertise.  
  
Due to this deciding factor, more than one person can share the same title.  
  
In fact, I'm willing to bet $5 that someone else in another city has my Ultimate talent as well.  
  
As far as I know, a conspiracy theory has been making its rounds in the States concerning a show of some kind.  
  
This show was said to exist at one point that implemented the usage of these talents in a way that involved murder.  
  
Maybe this theory is making its rounds in other countries too, I wouldn't doubt that.  
__  
Now, who am I?  
  
Like mentioned earlier, I am an Ultimate.  
  
I work in some kind of workshop with 15 other kids my age to help hone our skills in the areas we excel at.  
  
We were each given a mentor from Japan to help with that, who claim to be Ultimates.  
__  
I guess one can think of it as more of a mentorship program than just a workshop.__  
  
Right now, I'm supposed to meet the group at the airport._  
  
**_Later...  
  
_**Looking around the airport, I saw a bunch of fast food restaurants and stores, and they were on either side of the airport, or at least the sides people without tickets can get to.  
  
The airport had a dome on top that was transparent and the floor seemed to be the kind with thin tiles placed on top of cement.  
  
It wasn't long before I noticed my mentor waiting by a corner, behind one of those rectangular pillars.  
  
I found this understandable, considering how timid he usually is.  
  
I walked over and gave him a warm hello.  
  
"O-oh, hi Dayana", he stuttered.  
  
Oh right, my name is Dayana, and I'm generally known as the Ultimate Illustrator.  
  
Ever since I was a small child, I would tend to draw something the moment I got my hands on a pencil, and my mentor knew that.  
  
I just didn't expect that the mentor I would get was involved around the field of law.  
  
He looked around.  
  
"It seems like we were the first ones to show up", he declared with a sigh.  
  
He gave one more glance around before he began to talk to me.  
  
"So, are you excited about the trip? Oh right, this is also the workshop's first trip together!"  
  
That's right.  
  
I believe that I've only known the others for like a couple of months or so.  
  
While we do talk to each other when we need to, we simply keep to ourselves otherwise.  
  
"How do you feel about your classmates so far? I know that you guys only have known each other for like a couple of months, but still..."  
  
"I'm pretty neutral with all of them. So far none of them seem to be jerks, so that's good."  
  
We spent some time talking about basic stuff about the workshop.  
  
One by one, the rest of the workshop showed up.  
  
First was a girl known as the Ultimate Boxer and behind her, the Ultimate Gymnast.  
  
"I still don't know how we're the second ones here even though my mentor took a long detour to get some food!" she complained.  
  
"Hey, at least you're here!" the mentor retorted.  
  
Those two are very similar in personality.  
  
Another girl dragged her mentor by the hand.  
  
"For the last time, just because I'm the Ultimate Fashion Designer doesn't mean I spend 5 hours every time I get dressed. That fits you better since you spend so long touching up your kimono and ponytail."  
  
Surprisingly, her mentor didn't shoot something back like usual.  
  
Something that baffles me is that even though the Ultimate Nurturer and Ultimate Child Caregiver are paired together, one of them gives off a much warmer aura than the other.  
  
Then came along the Ultimate Engineer and Ultimate Biochemist.  
  
Their mentors, to no one's surprise, was left behind since the Ultimate Nurse tripped and the Ultimate Mechanic was helping her out.  
  
Then _he _showed up.  
  
It's not like I know the Ultimate Lawyer or the Ultimate Detective any better than the others, but something about them seems a bit different.  
  
Just as quickly as they came in, the others came in all at once.  
  
The Ultimate Composer and the Ultimate Musician were leading the rest of the group.  
  
The rest of the workshop consisted of the Ultimate: painter, sculptor, gardener, ninja, fencer, archer, cyclist, and spirit medium.  
  
The rest of the mentors consisted of the Ultimate: photographer, cook, princess, breeder, swordswoman, magician, swimming pro, and clairvoyant.  
  
"So, how much longer are we expected to wait before we can begin checking in? I wanna see if I could try to start a painting," the painter asked openly.  
  
"We only got a few more minutes, just wait until we're at our terminal, where we'll spend _more _time waiting," his mentor answered.  
  
As soon as she said that, I began to feel weird.  
  
Looking around, it seemed like the rest of my classmates felt the same goosebumps that I did.  
  
The air grew cold as the lights began to flicker.  
  
Those feelings intensified when I looked at my mentor, who suddenly had a petrified look on his face.  
  
"Oh no......... they're here," was all I heard him say before it happened.  
  
I saw a few containers roll by our feet, and realized that they were smoke bombs.  
  
My mentor immediately grabbed me, but it was all in vain.  
  
A bunch of mysterious people grabbed us by the arms, and the mentors quickly began to retaliate.  
  
Before we were knocked unconscious, I heard my mentor shout something at them.  
  
"Please don't make them suffer like we had to!"  
  
I wasn't sure how much time has passed after that incident.  
  
Looking at my surroundings, it seemed like I was in an office of sorts; the kind that resembled a small break room, except it had desks and computers.  
  
Getting up from the chair I was placed in, I stepped out of the office to be faced with an empty hall.  
  
Looking to my left and right, I took a deep breath before calling out.  
  
"Hey, is anyone here?!"  
  
No response.  
  
"Something is up. I need to find the others."  
  
I decided to explore a bit of the left side first and began walking down it.  
  
I didn't pass many rooms before I came upon a reception desk.  
  
To my surprise, the ninja of the group was next to it.  
  
She looked at me with a stoic expression.  
  
"I was hesitant to respond to your voice, as I was always told that something bad could happen if I always did that. At least according to what my mentor told me."  
  
She uncovered her mouth from her scarf.  
  
"Actually, I don't think we had a proper introduction. My name is Zinnia, a pleasure."  
  
"Ah, nice to meet you! I'm Dayana."  
  
Almost immediately after, Zinnia was in thought.  
  
"Say Dayana, why don't we look for the others? Surely they are doing the same thing as we speak."  
  
I agreed, and we went to look for them together inside this strange building.  
  
Of course, we decided to properly introduce ourselves once we gathered everyone together.  
  
Surprisingly that didn't take too long as the others began to find each other.  
  
There was a lobby on the main floor, so we decided to go there for a meeting.  
  
As soon as we did, the boxer began to speak from on top of a chair.  
  
"So, let's get this out of the way first, I wanna confirm something for Nick since he can't ask himself. Does anyone remember anything concerning the events of how those weird things kidnapped us after the airport?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Figures. I guess he can take it from here."  
  
She stepped down and couldn't believe my eyes as I saw the lawyer take her place.  
  
"So, as you guys know now, my name is Nick. I'm known as the Ultimate Lawyer in terms of the workshop. Since I have a feeling that we may be here for a while, why don't we get to know each other properly in the meanwhile? It's not like we did that the entire time we were in the workshop anyway."  
  
The room became tense.  
  
"Come on! I know that we don't know each other very well and that we've only known each other for a couple months, but for now this is all we can do."  
  
He stepped down and some of the others began to whisper to themselves and eventually each other.  
  
I went to approach the painter and sculptor, knowing fully well of who they are.  
  
"So you two ended up here too, huh Emmett, Bobby?" I asked them with a small smile.  
  
"Oh, Dayana! We were worried something bad happened to you!" the sculptor by the name of Bobby exclaimed.  
  
"So, what's your theory on what's going on here?" Emmett asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but I have a feeling that it may involve that conspiracy theory. What do you two think?"  
  
The two sighed.  
  
"Bobby and I think so too, perhaps we should ask the others about it then?"  
  
I decided to approach the engineer and biochemist next.  
  
"Hey, my name's Dayana, what's yours?"  
  
"My name's Lucas, Engineering Extraordinaire!" he said with a beaming smile.  
  
"Oh quit being a showoff! My name's Jackal!"  
  
"So, do you two have any idea about what could possibly be going on?"  
  
"That's actually what we're arguing about. Lucas, dear child, I'm telling you that this may be part of those killing games."  
  
"Ch-ch-CHILD?! And I'm telling YOU that aliens kidnapped us and are trying to experiment on us!"  
  
I decided to back away when I saw how heated up the two got.  
  
Looking to see who else to talk to, I spotted Zinnia with the archer and fencer.  
  
"Ah, this woman is Dayana. Dayana, this fencer here is Emma, and this archer is Avery."  
  
Emma simply gave a small bow.  
  
Avery only said "Hello".  
  
Zinnia stepped forward.  
  
"Excuse me for mentioning this now, but they are not exactly ones to talk much. You noticed how quiet these two are during the workshop, right?"  
  
"I see. Then, in that case, we can just talk later."  
  
I noticed another group that had most of my other classmates that I haven't talked to yet.  
  
The boxer quickly noticed me.  
  
"Oh, your name's Dayana, right? The name's Skylar!"  
  
The composer stepped in between us.  
  
"Before Skylar here gets carried away like her mentor tends to do, I'll take care of the rest of the introductions. I'm Oliver, and the two softies over there is Peter and Mary."  
  
He motioned towards the gardener and nurturer.  
  
"The dude wearing the bike helmet is Conner."  
  
He looked at a boy that was behind Skylar.  
  
"This nice woman over here is May!"  
  
Looking at the spirit medium, May quickly became flustered.  
  
"I-I can't feel like this if I want to get good at this ability!" she protested to his compliment.  
  
"Any luck with it?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet..."  
  
Just when I was turning around, I heard a cheery voice.  
  
"Oh, are you that Dayana girl?"  
  
Turning around, I saw the fashion designer before me.  
  
"My name's Hazel. I can feel we will get along just fine!"  
  
Before I could say anything, she skipped away with a big smile on her face.  
  
".....huh..."  
  
After a bit of standing awkwardly, I noticed Nick by himself.  
  
"Hey, you're Nick right?"  
  
"Yeah, I take it you're Dayana. Nice to meet you."  
  
He stuck out his hand.  
  
"In the world of lawyers, we shake our hands whenever we properly meet for the first time."  
  
"Is that so? Very well then."  
  
As we shook hands, I noticed how neat he managed to keep that suit that he wears.  
  
Perhaps his mentor taught him that?  
  
"How's your relationship with your mentor?" I asked.  
  
"My mentor, eh? We get along fairly well. She helps keep both me and her partner in line."  
  
"I heard that she's an excellent enforcer of the law!" I exclaimed  
  
Nick gave a nod of agreement.  
  
"She really is something. So, can you say the same for your own mentor?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I can!" I blurted out almost immediately.  
  
I then sighed.  
  
"I just don't know why he chose me."  
  
"I'm sure he has a good reason to choose you!"  
  
I looked at him.  
  
As I began to try and counter that sentence, I heard something from the speakers.  
  
"I have an announcement to make! Can the 16 students please report to the back of the main floor?"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and turned their focus to either end of the lobby, which each had a pathway that would lead to the back.  
  
"S-should we go...?" May tried to ask.  
  
I noticed that the crystal ball that she was holding was shaking a bit.  
  
"I feel like that may not be a very wise idea," Emma answered.  
  
"Listen to us on that regard. Something about that message did not sound right," Avery added.  
  
Hearing them now, I feel like they are the cool and calculated type.  
  
I wonder what makes them different other than talent?  
  
"I'm not gonna let anything stupid get in my way!" Conner exclaimed before bolting over to the back.  
  
"You dummy! Wait!" Skylar shouted after him as she chased him.  
  
Realizing we all had no other choice anyway, we followed them to the back.  
  
What awaited us was the face that we now know as true despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay now let me make myself clear now that there may be some inaccuracies about the series as the story progresses and I'll try my best to keep them at a minimum. This first chapter is also gonna serve as a test run of sorts to see how well the response is. I also only have a couple chapters close to done. As such, it will be a long while before I update again, my apologies. My tumblr blog for this will update with anything that may need to be addressed and serve to offer more to the story. It's https://fangantwosides.tumblr.com/. I'll also update it with character portraits when I get around to finishing them. If you read up to here, then I hope you enjoyed what's here so far!


End file.
